Dark Sphinx
by Jojo1112
Summary: A dynamic of its own is at play with the Warchief of the Horde and the High King of the Alliance coming together in the dark when a slow seduction unfolds.
1. dark

**A/N**

I don't know why I was inviting myself into unknown territory here. Somehow, I always wanted to turn the tables on our two heroes in a cell and see where this experiment would take me because I adore their dynamic. Speaking of their dynamic, I blame a very nice talk with _Buntheridon_ (thank you!) that inspired me in the most positive way to keep this no longer hidden on my computer but to get it published. I always liked balancing dark and light, convinced the one is in need of the other. This takes place just after the Battle for Lordaeron cinematic of BfA. Three chapters planned. Also, I would like to add the following tags: "Strip Tease, Dance of Power, Growing Attraction and Slow Teasing" so you know what to expect. The rest is for your imagination!

Thank you from the bottom of my heart, _Windcage_ and _Taedae_. And you, _Jaybird9876!_

* * *

ORGRIMMAR, KALIMDOR

There was dead silence around him in the darkness. A slight breeze now and then to cool the warm, dry air, as if a cavern with water was close. It was a fitting situation for him, escaping the collapse of Lordaeron's throne room only to watch the Horde's airship propel forward - driven by the Warchief's fury of them being able to flee thanks to Lady Jaina Proudmoore's abilities - colliding head-on with Jaina's ship. He found himself thrown overboard and now a prisoner in Orgrimmar, captured by the Banshee Queen, Lady Sylvanas Windrunner and present Warchief of the Horde, herself.

Anduin Wrynn, High King of the Alliance and King of Stormwind, was huddled on a bench in a cell, sweating in his full plate armor, his hands chained, self-abhorrence and self-reproach his companions. Why hadn't he paid enough attention to his surroundings? When the ships crashed, he had tried to hold onto something, only to be grabbed by a cold hand and pulled over. He still wondered how it all happened, but that was beside the point now. Why, in the name of all people of Azeroth, was he _here_ when he was badly needed somewhere else? He tried not to think of what the three he had left behind - Jaina Proudmoore, Alleria Windrunner and Genn Greymane - would just do in this situation.

His shortcomings as a leader had been apparent this time. Too young. A leadership role that was forced upon him, having never led an army through a war before. And the Banshee Queen steps ahead of him at every turn, inexperienced as he was. His father's words always present 'what a king must do'. He had tried his best – and yet he was still struggling to feel deserving of the throne. And it wasn't that he didn't know what he was called – off the record, of course. A foolish weak-minded buffoon, and worse, a stupid teen who was High King only because of his father. As if the everyday trials in the world of Azeroth weren't enough! Desperation overtook him. Desperation and weariness. If he only knew what would await him... Anduin sighed.

What a difference a day made. From going into battle at the gates of Lordaeron, watching the horrors of the battlefield, to healing then fighting again, to chasing the Warchief of the Horde to the throne room, where he requested she surrender or die. Her answer, 'you've won nothing', rubbed in his face still remained with him, underlining again how his status was inferior to that of hers, she who was a powerful enemy, held back by nothing, being herself a dangerous undead elf with the heart of a warrior. He told himself that there was no sense in sorting out the mess that had led him into this prison because his mind was dead-tired. Overanalyzing, most likely.

He leaned his head back, against the dry rocks, trying to adjust to the darkness around him. To illuminate his clouded heart. He was too exhausted to find sleep although he had been on his feet almost a day now. Not knowing in which direction this night would go left a feeling of uneasiness in him. The chains around his wrists rattled when he brushed the hair out of his face and closed his eyes for a moment while adapting to the quiet and stillness of the dungeon.

* * *

Some distance away from him in Grommash Hold, Lady Sylvanas Windrunner had an in-depth discussion after the battle for Lordaeron with the leaders of the Horde. The troll Rokhan, the orc Eitrigg, the tauren Baine Bloodhoof, the blood elf Lor'Themar Theron and even First Arcanist Thalyssra from the Nightborne took part. And they all together weren't even slightly interested in hearing her plans. The word 'honor' had been used not only once in their words but over ten times. And she was in no way prepared for their unanimous decision to make an exchange for High Overlord Varok Saurfang, who had been in turn taken prisoner by the Alliance.

She knew it wasn't an honorable thing – as if 'honor' was important, she sneered to herself, inwardly – to have tricked and captured the young King of Stormwind, but the possibility had been given and had been taken.

In the end, she realized, she would have to accept that he was to be freed the next day for Saurfang's sake, but maybe she could negotiate one night. _One_ night with him. It must be enough...

Sick of the arguments she had to endure – as if the actions of the Warchief of the Horde had to be questioned at all! - and angry, she went down to the place where she had ordered the High King of the Alliance be taken by her Dark Rangers, not trusting anyone else with that task. She hadn't even told Nathanos, whom she usually trusted the most, where the prisoner was held to discourage him from any bold ideas. No. The young king was hers and _hers alone_ tonight. And a long night it would be for him, indeed. The thought lifted her spirits.

* * *

When she entered the dungeon alone, only her heels clicking on the stone floor as she neared his cell at the end of the row, closest to the rocky walls, Anduin knew immediately it was _her._ Lady Sylvanas Windrunner. Of all the Horde leaders, it must be the Warchief _herself_ that he had to withstand now? The bitter sentiment of the winner taking it all coursed through him. The Dark Lady in a dark cell with him, he thought, trying to give the moment a poetic note to cover his despair. Why not Baine Bloodhoof? With the kind tauren it was at least possible to negotiate in peace.

He wasn't sure how he'd survived the conversation he had had with her only hours ago, and didn't know what to make of all the mocking and insults he had been confronted with. Was he afraid? He didn't know what to expect from her. Not after... this mess. Not after she had blighted her own city in front of his eyes, only for him not to take possession of it. What was there to talk about? It wasn't as if she wouldn't offer him... a truce, though likely for more than he was worth. What price would the Alliance have to pay?

"Look at you." Meaningful words spoken as she entered, letting the cell's door click into place.

She had brought a candle with her though, which lit the dungeon a little. Was it a sign that all wasn't lost in the dark? Anduin's strong tendency towards optimism liked to interpret it that way. When she took a seat next to him on the bench – which puzzled him - she placed it on the floor.

If he weren't so exhausted, he would have laughed. It was _almost_ romantic. Was there something he had missed? She had quoted _her_ first words to him from the last time they had seen each other in person, in the throne room of Lordaeron. It seemed a lifetime ago. Weary as he was, he got to the point quickly. Diplomatic politeness was wasted here.

"What do you want, Lady Windrunner?"

Sylvanas' mouth twitched, understanding in an instant what he really wanted to know. Her voice sounded a little amused. " _Before_ we get to giving answers, I'll enjoy having you at my mercy, boy-king."

He was being teased. But at her _mercy_?

Anduin's eyes widened. At first, he wondered about the hidden message in her words, then gradually it dawned on him that she perhaps wanted to continue the cat-and-mouse-game they had started when he had chased her through Lordaeron. A creepy feeling made him realize what it could imply to have to surrender to a _Banshee Queen_. Was he ready for such a thing?

"I won't give in if that's what you're implying." Was all he scoffed, sounding more confident than he really was.

She turned towards him, long brows frowned.

"Is the young king sure about that? The earlier you consent, the faster you may get out." She glared. "Serve me _well_ , and you will be rewarded."

Easy spoken. Easy done. He believed every word she said. He turned towards her as well and answered as calmly as he could – although he was far from feeling calm – in his soft, now a bit shaky voice. "Then tell me what _you_ want."

She tilted her head, smirking. "That would spoil the fun of the game, right? It's easy. I'm in command. You obey. And you will know if you pleased me or not."

She leaned towards him. "Shall we begin?"

Anduin swallowed but couldn't take his eyes away from her face. The piercing red eyes, glowing in the dim light of the candle, peeking from under long curled black lashes. The full and curved dark lips, twitching. Her long, elegant and pale brows. The high-pointed ears under the hood she always wore which hid most of her long platinum hair. A look, hard for him to decipher. If she despised him that much, why would she spend time with him instead of doing much more pleasant things? Or _whatever_ it was the Warchief of the Horde did in her spare time.

 _Two_ could play this game that's what he did know. Was he up for it? Was he really? A voice inside him told him he wasn't on the winning side. Skilled as he may be at spell work by wielding the Light, it was impossible here, he had already tried. _Chained_. In _her_ hands.

An inscrutable smile played around her lips. "Done with leering?"

He blushed and turned away. No answer was needed, right?

She lifted her chin slightly, and the almost friendly atmosphere changed suddenly to a colder one. "Enough of the pleasantries. I swore to myself that one day I would bring the Alliance to its knees. Since I have you here, you will do so as well. - Now. On your knees."

Words spoken in that cruel and harsh voice of hers. Demanding. Anduin swallowed again. Had he feared it would come to the worst? Maybe. Was there nothing else left other than to follow her orders? But he wouldn't do so without _one_ question answered.

" _Who_ else did this for you?"

"Not a _king_ before." She mocked him.

Anduin looked her straight in the eyes, assuming of whom she was talking of and chose simple, determined words. "I'm not Arthas."

His reaction - mentioning the name of her personal nemesis – was unexpected, making her immediately angry. Her voice turned abrasive. " _You_ try my patience dangerously. _You_ are a thorn in my side. A thorn that should be eradicated, but those fools above won't let me do what should be done. At least not today and not tomorrow. So this night is all I have. With you." She gritted her teeth. " _You_ will be at my mercy. The whole night. You will do as I say."

"That is where you are wrong." Anduin answered her defiantly, his eyes glistening.

"Let's see, _boy-king_. Let's see." She answered him with those red eyes that pierced right through him. "Now. On your knees."

"So you're doing what?"

"Teaching you to obey me?"

With that snappish remark she reached for his chains and pulled, making Anduin - who hadn't predicted her quick move - fall down from the bench with a jerk. He landed with both his knees and hands on the floor. After a short moment of surprise, his chains rattled when he straightened up, clenching his fists.

" _Now_. You want to beg for your life?"

He just looked highly indignantly at her, mulling over the fact that he was indeed at her mercy. And that no one would come to save him? He had to endure this all night long? With nothing to help him through? In the dim light, a small touch of hopelessness engulfed him. A feeling of dread he could not shake away immediately. He wasn't competing on truly equal terms with the experienced Warchief of the Horde.

Anduin closed his eyes, steeling himself for the oncoming confrontation. May it be of physical or mental nature, he didn't know. And this was just the beginning! Among other feelings, it made him slightly furious that he hadn't foreseen _any_ of this. He tapped into his inner strength to go forward. The Light inside him was there and it gave him leverage - although he couldn't use it here. His anger boiled. He definitely felt more in the mood to crush her.

When he opened his blue eyes again he was greeted by the sarcastic look of the Warchief of the Horde who had merely watched him, curling her lip. _Alright_ , Anduin thought defiantly again. _I'm not broken, yet_.

Digging right in, he held his hands up. "You won't unchain me?"

Sylvanas glanced at him, only the brows frowning. "You didn't really expect me to."

She leaned forward a bit more. He was still on the floor on his knees. As if she wanted to encourage him, her voice changed to a slightly less cruel tone. "Isn't the young king skilled in so many things? Prove it. Come _forward_."

That was when Anduin knew for certain that he wasn't able to escape the situation and he couldn't risk everything on a chance. Deep inside, he tried to find his determination – the determination he always had when convinced he was doing the right thing. It wasn't there this time, but he needed it to fight his way through the... unknown. He suspected that she wanted to humiliate him. To satisfy her cravings, which varied considerably as an undead?

"Come. Forward."

The repetition of her words tore him back from his musings. Time to act? Yes.

Slowly, he slid forward, towards her. He came to a stop in front of her parted legs and swallowed, suddenly feeling the moment's _intimacy_. He had never considered... Even thinking about it made him break out in a sweat. Perspiration-slicked blonde hair and a pair of wide blue eyes risked a glance from down below, only to find her looking back at him, smirking.

"Undress yourself for me. But do it slowly. I want to enjoy the spectacle."

Anduin held his breath. So that's where this intermezzo was leaning towards? Of course... he had to strip in front of her, being completely and utterly at her mercy. He guessed that's what she had wanted all along. Well aware that being naked would make him more vulnerable, he nevertheless started slowly moving back so he had enough room to take off his armor. He could feel that her _whole_ focus was on him, not on their surroundings. Not used to have one's attention being solely drawn to him – Anduin interacted with a lot of people, a side effect of being the heir of Stormwind - a surprising feeling of heat though not entirely unwanted coursed through him as he tried to concentrate on what he was doing, still in her reach. He closed his eyes, knowing how to undress himself by heart.

He started with his gauntlets, putting them on one side. The armguards followed. So did the heavy shoulder pauldrons with the lion's emblem. Unbuckling all the gear wasn't easy with the chains around his wrists, but he managed better with his bare fingers. The blue-golden sashes he wore over his shoulders fell to his knees, now freed. The breastplate with the lion's head in front was a bit more difficult to loosen, especially with the metal collar attached. He fumbled for a while, patiently, succeeded and put it carefully on top of his other pieces. The sweat pearls that had already formed on his forehead doubled in number due to the heat in his cell. He paused for a moment and enjoyed the cooling breeze that came in once more, eyes still closed. After he took a deep breath, he let his hands wander down to his hips to open the greatbelt. It fell away from his sweaty palms and echoed loudly as it hit the floor; the only noise in the silence around them. His blue-golden tabard was gone too, having been fixed to the belt. _That_ had been the easiest part to do while being kept in chains. His tight leather shirt would be next, but he wanted to turn to his legs first, feeling an itch in him to get rid of the warm armor. If Anduin was honest to himself, a part of him welcomed taking his plates off.

He opened his eyes and stood up, realizing that her glowing red eyes were still on him. He had almost forgotten Lady Windrunner was there, but the awareness of her presence suddenly crashed down on him, making him uncertain. Should he slow down? He decided against it.

He got rid of both kneeguards and the stompers, leaving him barefoot. The chains clinked softly while he worked and his golden-blonde hair tied back in a ponytail slid over his shoulder as he bent down. Straightening up, he took a reluctant step towards the bench and put his left foot first on the edge, balancing his leg to unbuckle the legplates more easily.

A strange feeling overcame him suddenly when he stole a quick glance at the Warchief who sat next to him and he saw her gaze gliding along his legs, getting stuck in the middle. Anduin felt exposed, aware of the tight leather pants which didn't hide his muscled legs and drew the outline of his firm buttocks very clearly. He had to swallow before he did the same with his other leg. Heat coursed through him again and it wasn't from the warm temperature in the dungeon.

He stepped back from the bench and a bit away from her. Although he knew how to undress himself by heart, it was completely different doing so in front of somebody. Doing it in front of _her_. The Warchief of the Horde. His enemy. And in her own kind of way, a very attractive _warrior_ – the candle's light threw a warm shimmer on her otherwise pale skin and painted her hard-featured face with soft edges, emphasizing the beauty of her face.

Bringing his attention back to his leather shirt, he tried to concentrate on the task at hand -

A sudden pull at his chains dragged him a step forward, closer to her again. He snatched a look at her.

"This is not how it's done to please me, young king." She stated plainly and a bit short-tempered. "I trust you will waste my time in _your_ favor. No need to rush. Don't you enjoy others watching?"

Anduin blushed deeply. So she assumed... he knew what he was doing? Although a bit of relief washed over him, this was far worse than he had thought. His heart beating rapidly, his throat dry, he wasn't able to speak a word. His only answer was a lift of his eyebrows.

Since his plates were away now, he took great care with his next step, ensuring to slowly unbutton his leather shirt. His hands started to tremble a bit, but he tried to hide it behind gradual movements. Was it the disquiet? The excitement? He couldn't decide. Perhaps both. He tried to keep himself calm. Now what?

His gaze went straight back to her. She kept an eye on him, scrutinizing him silently. Those piercing red eyes, they still glowed in the soft light of the candle.

The rush of feelings that went through him were hard to describe. On the one hand, he felt a kind of power, the power of knowing _she_ was watching him and he was solely in _her_ focus. On the other hand he felt awkward and shy, still guessing... where she wanted this to go. Which doom – because that's what it very likely was - awaited him in the end. And what he could do about it.

And yet, Anduin decided to continue taking off his shirt, stripping it over his broad shoulders, along his arms to the hands and down to his hands, casting it off until it hung on the chains. His slim white undershirt, soaked with sweat was quickly done – just a soft pull on the cord and the undershirt was open. Underneath he was naked. It was peculiar to remove the undershirt he so loved to wear, especially in Stormwind's cold nights, showing her his bare skin. He struggled again because he was chained and therefore hindered, but he managed better by turning around, showing her his back while he moved it off with a shrug, being stripped to the waist now. He welcomed the next slight breeze through the cell with a sigh of relief as it hit his hot skin, leaning his head back, the long ponytail gliding down his back while he relaxed his muscles.

While she was letting her complacent gaze wander across the young king's athletic back, she heard his sigh. What was he sighing about? She wondered -

And this was the moment Anduin swiveled around and threw a look in her direction – and suddenly they both could feel _it_. A tension setting in. Delicate. Subtle. Magnetic. Even the change in Sylvanas' gaze from scrutiny towards something like _pleasure_ was apparent.

Anduin didn't know how gorgeous he was to look at. He had a lean figure. His body was in excellent shape. Well-built from all the recent exercise. The bright blue eyes and the golden-blonde hair, supported by the smooth, pale skin with a silky sheen because it was way too hot in the dungeon, added to his celestial appearance.

Though undead, Sylvanas had never lost track of beauty when she saw it, it was part of every elf's nature. And she had to admit that the half naked young human king in front of her was a sight to behold. She would've never guessed such a graceful and appealing person – almost elf-like! - resided underneath the bulky armor he wore on the battlefield, but here he was, proving her wrong.

Anduin couldn't help but feel turned on and encouraged by her mesmerizing gaze. _She liked what she saw._ The striptease had felt wrong in the beginning, but gradually he began to acquire a taste for it. The flow of power that came along with it was immense and overwhelming. Similar to the moment of him summoning the Light. He would have loved to convince her that he was worth more than a night's toy. Maybe... maybe he could gain much more from this night than he had ever thought?

Not having lost eye contact to her while he stood there, he carried on although there was not much left to undress and the underpart of his clothing was easier to take off since there were no chains at his feet. _Turn it into a performance. Delay your own unveiling._

Always keeping an eye on her, seeing how she observed the flexing of his muscles – curious as to what she, being undead, could be hungry for - he turned to his trousers and promptly blushed again because he was about to stand in front of the Warchief of the Horde in all his naked glory. However, until now she had preferred to stay silent, so Anduin believed he had done something right. Opening the button fly proved to be difficult and Anduin overcame shyness. He closed his eyes when he opened the last button and slid the trousers down his muscular legs to step out of them. Only the briefs remained, and while feeling proud and uncertain at the same time, Anduin started to put on a show for her.

Being aware of his body like never before, he turned around and he bent down, presenting her with his perfectly modeled bare ass while taking his time to strip down his last piece of clothing. _Postpone her pleasure a little_. There was a sudden movement on the bench which seemed to confirm she wasn't as calm as she wanted to be. His chains clinked as a response, suddenly getting excited from his own bravery. Deciding not to just let the briefs sail down to his feet, but to move them down with one of his hands, sliding them gently down the skin of his whole leg until they were at his feet, he finally straightened up, slowly, and stepped out of them, first with his one foot, then with the other, still presenting her his backside. Somehow he was glad that his formal gear was gone. It was like... freeing himself of a burden.

Another short breeze of air felt good on his heated skin and Anduin reopened his eyes while turning around. Only to catch another pleasing look from Sylvanas. His behavior was shocking to himself, yet gratifyingly effective when he observed her approval. His blush deepened.

"Like what you see?" He rasped, still not sure of his voice, amazed by his own courage and the need in him to know.

* * *

Hell, merely looking at Anduin was enough to excite Sylvanas against her will. Shown a young athletic body with taut and perfect skin. Alive. The soft boy of Varian Wrynn had just turned into a fine specimen of a man – and she was suddenly reminded of Nathanos and former times. Damn, what was this _thing_ the Windrunner girls had for human males? Both of their sisters had burned for a human as well,l and she wasn't that far away – again. The young king was a delicious and precious toy for her. And she was _hungry_. Hungry for more excitement than politics and war and chasing a solution for her Forsaken to survive longer. She would take what she wanted and then... leave him behind. Because he was distracting her... quite a bit. Realizing that he looked almost smug while asking his question, Sylvanas thought about teaching him another lesson. After all, she was still the queen here, wasn't she?

That's when she stood up and reached for him but he stepped back. _He wants to play, too?_ Her face was a mask, the glowing red eyes becoming small slits as her gaze locked onto the young king's. Watching him watching her. A reflection of desire? She heard his intake of breath and used his hesitation to go around him. Behind his back, she picked up one of his blue-golden sashes and blindfolded him quickly.

Anduin, who felt immediately helpless upon having taken away his eyesight, being left completely in the dark lifted his hands automatically to pull it away -

The abrasive voice was near his ears. "Shush. Leave it. Or..."

Chained hands sinking down, Anduin heard the change in her voice and swallowed. He had hoped that she would touch him - to get just a sign that would tell him where this was going, to create a connection between them so he'd stop feeling at her mercy, but it seemed he was mistaken. He tried to fight off the dark thoughts that threatened to flood his mind when she touched his skin with the ice-cold tip of... what could be nothing else than her dagger, not her bare hand!

"Pay with your blood, boy-king,"

she stopped at his chest, scratching his sensitive skin, not deep but enough that a tiny bit of warm blood trickled downwards, "...so this night with me will be remembered!"

As _if_ he could've forgotten how she had been eye to eye with him in the throne room of Lordaeron.

Her eyes darted towards his bare torso, taking a closer look. She could see the pattern of fine, silver scars - from the Divine Bell which had crushed on him thanks to Garrosh Hellscream - and the faded print of a dragon claw which had held him too strongly once.

"I see...", her harsh voice turned softer. "You've had your fair share of combat as well."

Anduin, feeling very unsettled, stayed silent, his heart slamming against his chest.

The smooth side of the dagger wandered down to follow the scars on his body but didn't scratch his skin again. Anduin stood still, trying to estimate the situation itself. There was excitement from the cold metal on his body as well as insecurity about what was to come. Pain wasn't something new for him; yet not to know where she would go, not being able to assess her enough, made him almost shy away.

She wandered around him, the dagger wandering with her, only to come to a halt behind him. And then... Shivers were sent down his spine as she guided the dagger down his back and over his ass. His ass? Anduin swallowed. The intense experience of the cold metal on his flushed sensitive skin made him tremble, and the chains on his hands clinked softly. Seeing nothing enhanced the feelings.

Pleased with his reaction, Sylvanas stepped closer, breathing words smugly in his ear: "No doubt I am your favorite Windrunner sister... right?"

Then, she let the hilt of her dagger brush gently against his balls from behind, and the light touch sent an electrifying shock wave straight to his groin. He felt himself harden and gasped.

Anduin had heard about her sassy and straightforward manner, and wasn't she, touching him for the first time at a place he hadn't allowed anybody before – except himself - to touch? Too many events demanding his attention in other places, there had never been an opportunity... and wielding the Light intimately had granted him satisfaction of another kind.

He could no longer hide his beginning arousal. What did _she_ do to him? Put him under a spell? Or was it him himself who... opened up to physical closeness all of a sudden? Who started to wish for more? A strong desire flared up in him, mixed with the mystery of the unknown he had been thrown into. Being _touched_ intimately for the first time... was addictive. Even if it was just the hilt of her dagger. It made him suddenly hungry for more. No. He was overwhelmed by his _want_ of more. He wanted the contact, skin on skin, even if it was only to no longer feel so forlorn anymore. To kiss her? To even be granted a chance for the act of love? – May it be very different than he had imagined for his first time because he had no clue how to _seduce_ her... but he wanted. By the light, he so wanted. He was tired of being alone. Deep down, he was terrified of his wish of getting close to a _forsaken,_ yet Lady Windrunner had crossed borders he wouldn't have allowed anyone to cross, but here he was, and the yearning for sexual intimacy and closeness with her began to grow in him like never before.

The need in him, this desire to not be alone anymore, became mind-blowing. The need to touch, to wipe away the fear, thirsty for emotions like the thrill of a sexual attraction he hadn't known before. For the hunger she had awoken in him. The want, the despair to turn this game the other way round, to dig into her to... -

Anduin stopped himself. Being honest, if he had the temerity to kiss her, she would probably run her dagger into his stomach. He didn't even know if it was alright for him to step towards her? To touch her? To even undress her? Yet, he didn't want to just wait for her next orders anymore.

Having remembered well where she was standing, he turned around, sinking to his knees again, catching her off guard. He allowed himself to touch her left lower leg with his right hand, feeling where her armor was, resting his head on her thigh that was still enveloped with metal. Her leather pants started somewhere above. It was enough at first. Realizing that he had completely surprised her by his action, it took a moment before he got an answer from her.

"Aren't you a good boy-king?"

Relieved to hear the dagger being sheathed, he also heard her gloves fell aside.

And then there it was, the first touch, on his head. Cold hands. But the contact itself – it felt wonderful. Anduin started to tremble in anticipation when she bent down to whisper in his ears.

"Now. Undress _me_. Remember to waste my time in _your_ favor."

Her quiet voice had this alluring shimmer and he was turned on even more by the sheer realization of it. His hard-on couldn't be overseen. Of course _she_ would've looked down, her next amused remark confirming it.

"Hmmm... you like it, do you, little lion, being given orders?"

But Anduin's hand was already wandering around her body to come to rest for a moment on _her_ ass – and didn't the curve under his hand feel extremely good – before going to the leather belt that the metal gear was strapped to. Since he had bandaged eyes, he had to rely on the projection of her in his head. It was almost disconcerting how well he remembered every part of her when he unbuckled the gear cautiously. Once, twice, three times. Gently, he stripped her armor from the one leg only to turn to the second and do it alike. He somehow felt that she was watching him.

"You sure know how to get out of armor, I have to say." She mentioned, and it filled him with pride. Of all the things he didn't know, _this_ was an area he knew how to manage. Even blindfolded.

Patient, he was concerning himself with layer upon layer of her armor, always caressing the cold skin when something strapped was dropped. When he had removed the metal parts as well as the leather parts, piece by piece, hungry for the touch of her skin, he realized... there was a sudden tremble that went through her from time to time. Her hands had started shaking a bit. He could feel it under his fingertips.

How could he have known that his tender, caring and cautious way had such an effect on Sylvanas? She was used to haste. She was used to urgency. Hell, she was used to violence. Even welcomed it, sometimes. But this young boy's hands... they felt different. As if he liked what he felt with closed eyes as he worked. Neither out of necessity nor out of force anymore, but out of his own volition. And he had started to catch her with his tenderness. Something long forgotten started to surface.

When Anduin had finally freed her of all of her armor, he stood in front of her, having the leather armguards removed as well. It was so easy to let his fingers caress her bare arms down from the shoulder to her wrists only to kiss one of her cold, thin hands – as tender as he had seen once with a young daughter and her father on the field of the Arathi Highlands. But he shoved away the sad thoughts - he was too far gone, already on his way of adoring her no matter what she had done then. He was hunting the touch and the closeness, craving the contact and sank to his knees again as he kissed his way from her feet over to her thigh. Still cautious, knowing how fragile her paper-thin skin was. Yet he couldn't resist his fingertips following softly along the light wet spots his kisses had left. He didn't mind still being at her feet. The sighs it elicited from her were worth his whole insecurity that he didn't know what to do next. Time to be honest? To disenchant this moment? To be afraid to lose... whatever he had gained in her favor so far?

"Lady Windrunner." He came up to her, his heart beating frantically. "What shall I do?" Light, his voice was hoarse and raw when he uttered his next words. "Guide me."

She laughed derisively. "Not so fast, little lion. You are here for _my_ amusement."


	2. grey

**A/N**

 **Thank you, Taedae.** For your warm words. For never giving up on me. For all that you do.

 **Thank you, Buntheridon.** For your encouragement and helping me getting along when I was stuck.

And thank you all who follow and favorite this little experiment of mine.

* * *

 _Remember: this is a slow seduction. Therefore enjoy the "slowness". It is a game between two opponents who start to be turned on by each other against their will!_

* * *

"Now."

Her abrasive voice echoed through the cell. Sylvanas could still retrace his tender and careful handling of her, and to distract herself from it, from the pure want of more, she longed to have things firmly under her control as soon as possible. His hands had woken a yearning and touched an emotional side in her she wasn't ready to admit to being in need of. No. Why was this night simply different to what she expected? It was a good thing that he was blindfolded. Those eyes saw more than she intended them to see. Why had she let him undress her? She had given in to her own desire, curious of how the young king would pass, and he had mastered the task superbly because she had been blown away with the touch of... those warm human hands.

Her body had definitely reacted not in the way a Banshee Queen would. _I am turned on. Simply by those hands_. Sylvanas closed her eyes. She wanted them to feel everywhere. _Everywhere_. To see... where this could lead to? No. She fought down an urge that was alien to her. She had never been in want of _human_ touch, so she better did not start now – no matter how tempting the situation was.

Anduin, still blindfolded, heard her step back as quietly as she was able to – being a hunter – so he didn't know where she was. Turned on but left to himself, that was what he understood all of a sudden. Something had changed, and he didn't know what. Where had the promise of _more_ gone? Or was the cat-and-mouse-game still on and took a new direction?

"Lay hand on yourself."

Anduin, who had longed for another touch from her or had even hoped for a kiss – something that connected them – stood still, for a moment.

"Do it."

Her command was quite direct, and Anduin did as told, still curious and hopeful. He touched himself. Never ever had he noticed before that the skin of his erection was like velvet. A pulsing vein was running up to his hot tip. He ran his fingers over it, felt himself shudder and ran his fingers back down. Now cupping and stroking. It felt good at first, but he was missing a stimulus. He repeated the trace of his fingers. He tried to picture _her_ , naked, as he had done before, but the images in his head swiveled around. The tinge of pure lust he had felt – from the moments before when he had felt her skin under his fingertips – was suddenly lost. He hesitated first, stroked again, tried to retrieve the former moment's charm but upon recognizing it didn't help his desire to come back, his sincerity forced him to speak.

"I can't. I... I can't." He let go of his half-erect length, he was drifting, and with no sound around him and no feedback, his mind was barreling with images which made him lose his concentration.

There was a second of a pause and then another jerk at the chains which made him stumble, lose his balance and fall forward, hard, on his knees and on his hands. Again? Anduin was for a moment disoriented, and the surprise and the incomprehension made him hold his breath. Then, a sudden fit of anger made him straighten up back on his knees. Was he nothing than a puppet to be toyed with? In his rage, he pulled at the chains with a jerk and realized that she was surprised by his move when he heard her make a forced step and the strain was gone at once.

He knew that she was close by when her voice hissed in his ear: "You make this really difficult, don't you, little lion? – I thought we had a good start, but here you are, wasting my time. Trying my patience."

Anduin's anger made him hiss back. Oh yes, he was on his way to understand her game of who gave in first, but that didn't mean he was willing to endure it all. "If you want me to pleasure myself in front of you, give me something to look at. _You_."

She was surprised by his wish. _Oh. He means what he says._

There was a moment of awkward silence, then –

"Fine. I am not a monster." The blindfold, his sash, was ripped away.

Sylvanas had just arranged with the thought of watching this fine piece of human youth, alive and warm, coming undone in the silence of the cell without being watched back that she was almost shocked when very vivid, bright blue eyes flashed her an angry glance from down below.

Perplexed about the raw emotions she was confronted with, she drowned in the young king's eyes for a moment. _He does have a bit of his father's temper?_ Yet, she observed the slow change of anger turning into the hint of a smile which shocked her. All she ever earned were stern, often hateful looks bordering to loathing. She was used to it. But the young king had still the trace of a smile on his lips after all that she'd done to him? _It is striking_. She couldn't turn away from those gorgeous, in the dim candlelight almost dark blue eyes which reminded her of Silvermoon's sky in the early morning, the best time for hunting. The delicate, subtle and magnetic tension was palpable once more, and it aroused her.

 _Hell, he is so young!_ Being now closer to him and longer than before, Sylvanas could see it. There was a baby stubble on his jaw which was framed by his long strands of golden-blonde hair. A boy on the threshold of being a man. His feelings were tangible, due to the lack of sleep and her treatment which brought his walls down? Or because he let her – for the first time – see it and didn't care? _His_ _eyes are the windows of his soul._ _There is something about him that intrigues me_.

A trait he could really be admired for if it wasn't for him being an enemy she had wanted to get rid of, but wasn't allowed to, which had fueled her anger. The alternative had been to literally bring him down to his knees in front of her – which he was now to her great satisfaction – _and_ showing him who was the real winner.

Anduin, on his knees, looked up from the floor and saw her monitoring him closely, bent down to him, the Alliance's sash still in her hand. Was she as furious as he was? He had dared to intervene, and he was stunned that she didn't avert her glance. Recognizing that something else entirely was mirrored in her glowing red eyes, the way she both focused solely on him and held his sash tightly in her hand as if it was something she had to hold onto, he couldn't resist a smile. Was there still a hint of humanity to be found in the cold Warchief of the Horde? Yet, to his deep regret, she recovered quickly from the intense moment.

"There are a lot of men and women who would murder for a chance to spend a night with me. So why do you resist my orders? I can use other methods."

Anduin was astonished about her implied question – did it mean she was open for a discussion? – and answered her impulsively before he had time to think about it. "By forcing me, you mean?"

His defiance was visible again while he stood up to be on eye-level with her. Sylvanas, in turn, felt compelled to respond, being confronted with the resistance she was not used to. He was perceptive and stubborn, both characteristics she had had a fable for. Once, another human – Nathanos – she fell for had possessed them, too. "Have you never seen this as a chance to see the big picture of your sheltered life, boy-king?"

"I don't see the big picture in humiliating others, Warchief."

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained."

"Easy for you to say, having me on a leash."

"If you don't take the plunge you will never know."

"I may not, but perhaps I don't want to."

It seemed he wasn't so easy to bring to heel. Who would've thought that the young king started to make that intermezzo suddenly interesting on another level? Her lips twitched. "We both may win."

"No. We won't."

"We shall see if your reputation holds true."

"I have a reputation?"

She tilted her head, finding his lasting resistance and his honesty both amusing and annoying. "Maybe you wouldn't be as opposed if you were the one doing the commanding."

Her last remark made him search for words before he replied. "You want to change the roles?"

She sighed impatiently. "Convenient, perhaps?"

For a moment, he eyed her. _Is she really up for a power shift?_ He wasn't certain. "It would be much easier to tell me where you want this to go."

"That would spoil the fun of the game, as I told _you_."

He shook his head. "And I told _you_ –"

She took another step close to him and cut him off. "Well, maybe _you_ think too highly of yourself."

He couldn't hinder his mouth twitching. He hadn't known that the Warchief of the Horde seemed to have a dark sense of humor. _More proof of some rest of humanity in her?_ "Do I? – It is _you_ who is incorrigible."

"I know you felt the tension earlier, too. Don't deny it." His stubborn streak had wakened her fighting spirit.

He remained silent. Sylvanas had just wanted to be entertained, but now she started to be entertained by the challenge he offered. _Let's provoke him a bit_.

"You start to turn me on, little lion. How often have you been taken before?"

Anduin warded her off. "None of your business."

"Hm." Her raised eyebrows indicated she had her own opinion about it. Her smirk deepened. "I thought I heard something about you and the Black Prince."

"Really."

The smirk broadened. "Shall I pretend you're as pure as the snow?"

The young king caught off guard, blushed and turned away.

"See?" Her voice turned amused. "That's why I made it easier for you to satisfy yourself. Blindfolded, it could've been so simple for you to picture _anybody_."

He was mocked for refusing her methods? There was an overwhelming urge in him to make _her_ step out of her comfort zone. Was it possible? Where was her angle on this issue he could catch her with?

Yet, she seemed to wait for his reply and he remembered what he had felt before. How the striptease and her voice had set him aflame. How he had hoped for this night to turn in other directions and had been spellbound. He still was. When he turned back to her, his bright blue eyes were again a mirror of his mixed emotions – and Sylvanas, used to looking the most time into red eyes or eyes that were averted from her, found herself fascinated by those _lively_ eyes again.

He glanced at her, using an ironic undertone. "Setting the pace for me? How about your plans?"

She laughed, still amused. "Plans, little old me?"

It seemed to become another game between them when he asked and only got the question handed back. Yet, Anduin was a bit tired of her playfulness. "I know I'm no man in your eyes, Warchief," he rejected her, "so don't pretend to want to make me one."

There was another twitch at her mouth. "And stubborn as ever, I see. Tell me, little lion –"

The red eyes seemed to glitter. Did she laugh about him? Of course. He was certain he was nothing more than a good joke for her. Was she only impressed by death? Or some heroic actions? She was a mystery to him, but he assumed that being undead changed the perspective of many things. Knowing exactly, for example, how to insult him. His response turned out more sharply than intended. "Still King Wrynn to you, Warchief of the Horde."

He couldn't have known that to the same extent as before, his inner fight that was visible to Sylvanas, touched something in her. Like his action of undressing her with such care and tenderness. Like the apology of her youngest sister Vereesa, burst into tears. That those human, emotional outbreaks had the power to go through to her?

"I see. We're back to where we both started, at our meeting in the Arathi Highlands before the Gathering."

Was it the lack of her usual abrasiveness that stirred something in him? Anduin was aware of another nuance in her tone. Had he heard some hurt? He threw another glance at her. She was clearly thinking of something else.

Suddenly, his mind registered the naked Sylvanas in front of his eyes, and all he had felt while stripping in front of her and while undressing her, came back in a rush. What could he only say to her to ease the situation? "I admit you felt good under my fingertips, Lady Windrunner."

The red eyes concentrated back on him. "I preferred to watch _you,_ little lion."

"You watched me undress."

"Didn't you enjoy it?"

The honest words slipped from him before he noticed. "I did. But all _I_ wished for –"

"Hmmm."

"– was to be touched by _you_." Anduin turned his head to the side not to let her see his abruptly burgeoning loneliness.

"Touch-starved?"

Anduin laughed shortly, disheartened by her accurate comment. "It is a lonely place, being King of Stormwind and Leader of the Alliance."

He paused for one moment, returning his gaze at Sylvanas. "But I guess in some parts it's the same for the Warchief of the Horde. Trust issues."

She stared back at him, contemplating his words. The young king... had translated loneliness into another direction, but she understood what he meant. And it wasn't that she didn't know it. Had he seen a little bit more than she had given him credit for?

Anduin took a deep breath, going for another try. "I said it before. Guide me."

He stepped forward, only to scold himself at the same time if he hadn't acted too rash. Wanting to pick up on the honesty of the moment, he added flushed: "I try to do my best."

"Your best?"

She was still teasing him. Anduin groaned inwardly, having tripped over his own words. He could not shrug off his past. But he valued her teasing as a good sign. "Close to."

She stepped in front of him and smirked. "Close to as laid with someone or not?"

Completely embarrassed, he decided to get it over with. "I've never laid with someone."

"Never?"

Her bark of laughter transmitted him a gentle sting. He knew he was inexperienced – of course, _she_ must've had a lot of lovers in her life – and he hated how it made him feel inferior to her, but he also realized that her voice had turned softer, almost in awe.

"Honest to a fault, the boy king. – Tell me, who taught you such honesty?"

Anduin replied without hesitation. "My father did. And there are so many lies and betrayal in this world... you might know better about this than me."

Sylvanas could only nod. "How true. The saddest thing about betrayal is that it never comes from your enemies. – Yet, why are you so honest with _me_?"

"Why shouldn't I?" He challenged her.

"Because I'm your enemy?" She mocked him. Then, she shook her head, trying to end the conversation that was going too personal. "Now do you feel more comfortable with me as a visual stimulation or shall I lend my hand as a _touch_ to spur you into action?"

He blushed again about her blunt remark and flinched back, yet he couldn't stop asking himself what her touch was like: soft and tender, or hard and firm? He had longed for it earlier, and a little of the desire was still there, but her scorn allowed him not to admit it in front of her. Was she right and he was too proud, then? "Give me a moment."

Sylvanas returned to the bench and Anduin watched her back with the nicely curved ass. Collecting himself, he followed her and came to a halt close to the pool of light. He wasn't blind to the fact that Sylvanas Windrunner was beautiful, especially in the soft candle's light that painted her pale skin in a warmer tone as the bluish transparent one the undead usually had. _She must have been so much more while still being alive_. He felt slowly captured again. He could do this. He closed his eyes to feel for the Light in him and to relax. To take comfort in its soothing effect.

He touched himself again and stroked lightly. Feeling his erection return when he concentrated on the image of that special smirk she had, half mocking and half fond of him giving her contra, which he had started to like against his will. That smirk that made her most human, showing an affection – even if it wasn't always a positive one – and took the darkness away from her face.

He caressed his tip, the way he liked it, felt want and lust returning to him when he imagined her hand doing it, overcome by a sudden desire for her touch and for making her high, too, and then –

A real hand came to close over his. Cold, and bare.

"Light," Anduin groaned, loud. Having not expected her manual intervention now, he gasped when she breathed into his ear: "Let me make you come undone."

Her touch was enough to make all the feelings peak in a ferocity he had not thought he was capable of, and his length throbbed when she took his hand away and replaced it with hers. _What on Azeroth makes her change from passive to active mode?_ He could think no more when her practiced hand brought him already dangerously close to the edge with only having his erection in a good grip. A steady rhythm and a caress over his hot and sensitive tip shook him. He moaned quietly but with pleasure, standing on the brink and not able to hold himself back. He had never been touched that personally before. So good were her movements, stroking him, just the way he liked it. _Light, I suspected her to be a skilled lover._

Yet, he struggled. There was a part in him which just didn't want to give into so easily, but he felt almost helpless when she trailed with her thumb over his tip like a kiss, light as a feather, only to be followed by another good stroke of her hand –

Too late. His heart slammed against his chest and his orgasm ripped him apart. Intense and vigorous, catapulting him into a bliss he hadn't known in this depth before. Anduin threw his head back, not able to suppress a moan of pleasure again while clenching his fists. The chains clinked when he came in the grip of _her_ hand.

Sylvanas had realized how he had given in, after a small hesitation. But what surprised her more was the sudden need in her to make him come – by her own hand. First, she had only wanted to be entertained and had wanted to study him while he laid himself bare. _Oh, I wanted to embarrass him, knowing about him being a priest._ The striptease he had managed well for his first time, had been a good beginning. When she was thinking of that gorgeous backside of his... it fueled her fantasy like nothing else did at the moment. She had forgotten how pleasing the play of seduction could be and how hot it made her. Hot for him.

They stood for a moment until Anduin had caught himself and she let go of him, stepping back, tasting his remnants on her hand, so he could see it.

The Light in him was still there, and he was glad for it, helping him to find back to where he was, here, in the cell, with... Sylvanas at his side. _Why had she touched me? To prove her power over me? Can I do the same to her?_

"Did I pass your amusement?" His words were croaked, as flushed, hot and in turmoil as he still was.

There was a slight twitch on her mouth. "Not bad at all. Ready to continue our game, little lion, now that the first blockade is gone?"

He flashed a glance in her direction. "You mean it is my turn, now?"

She tilted her head and smirked. "Look at you. The boy-king _not_ slow on the uptake."

He smirked back. "I can be quick on the uptake."

"Remember that you are here for _my_ amusement."

Anduin rolled his eyes. "As if you never tire of mentioning it, yet, all I've done was to undress you."

She raised her eyebrows. "You dare to want more?"

 _There_. It was back, that sudden feeling of the tension between them Anduin had felt earlier. And yes, he was hunting the contact again. He couldn't get enough of it. _Definitely worth another try._ "May I ask to kiss you?"

"Hmmm. You _may_ prove your talent somewhere else."

"My talent?"

She pulled at his chains. "Shall I _guide_ you?"

Sylvanas had taken place on the bench and had reached for a flask. There was some liquid she dropped on her hand, then she opened her legs and touched herself. The head bent backward, eyes closed as if she didn't really expect Anduin to look at her, but looking, he did. He blushed upon realizing what it was that she did, satisfying herself. It was fascinating. How could she find the easiness to let go in his presence? Something he envied her for. The way she presented herself was both arousing and suggestive. The longing to touch returned with such ferocity he had to gasp. He was eager to taste her. To not be left outside, alone. To kiss her. If not on the lips then there, where her hand was? Where she seemed to enjoy to touch herself – just like him?

He couldn't resist it, and when he stepped towards her, the chains clinked softly. It didn't matter. He kneeled between her legs. He touched first her fingers, to let her know that he was here and that he wanted to take over. There was a whisper of sensation in him when he brushed the delicate crease at the top of her thigh, open to him. The heel of his hand followed, between her legs, cupping her as she had done. There was a moan from her. And a smirk. She pushed against him, harder, she wanted to say but didn't. Her eyes stayed closed, much to his relief. His finger eased her open as if separating the petals of a flower. Slowly. The oil that was there made it easy, let him glide smoothly along her folds where he touched her. Another deep moan came from her, and it went straight to Anduin's groin. _From deadly silent to loud noises?_ It attracted him more, her controversy.

Sylvanas went through a different kaleidoscope of feelings. From the tenderness and the cautiousness, the young king always seemed to have with everything he did for the first time, to the beginning of understanding what he did to her. She wasn't able to resist letting him know that it felt right what he did and to spurn him on to repeat it. And when he had gained certain security, he started to experiment – and caught her by complete surprise. She no longer cared about what he did, so long as he did because it was profoundly different from her own caresses. A change of tone and note. She felt his gaze on her and it heightened her desire. His fingertips, exploring, seeing where she reacted the most. Sylvanas moaned again, overwhelmed by her own desire. And then, she felt his tongue that made her tremble. The wetness was blissful. It was careful, yet insisting. _Hell, he has talent. Learned that all by himself?_ Her body twitched, and she was lost in the sensations of the moment. There was a burning that hadn't been there before. Her yearning increased and she wanted to reach for that point, that one point that made her all forget for a moment what had been done to her. She had never thought the young king had the means to get her to it, but here he was, proving her wrong. Yes, his tongue was so good, she felt almost close to shattering when she realized –

Anduin used his hands, too, spreading her. Caressing the inner sensitive side of her thighs with warm pressure. To the point where Sylvanas couldn't take it anymore. The more she allowed him to, the more she wanted. And Anduin had found her clit, licking it just the way she liked it. Not too fast, not too slow. A steady pace. Warm and wet. All she longed for in her cold and dry undead being. She was so close to her climax, another moan escaped her. Her hands gripped his head and held him in place. She watched him, his hands never stopping the gentle caresses on a place where her skin was most delicate. They spoke of a tenderness toward her which blew her away. Hell... her orgasm came from alone, only induced by him.

For a moment, there was silence. Anduin had understood from the way she moaned and had held him what happened to her. The same bliss he had experienced? He stopped and watched her face, saw a smirk and something close to peace, but it was over the moment the red eyes started to glow down on him and she spoke. "We're not done with playing."

 _How could he make her want for more?_ When she gripped for his chains and pulled, Anduin found himself on the floor the next moment, the pressure exerted on his arms and on his shoulders making him rasp out her name. "Sylvanas."

"Sorry for skipping the fair play." She mocked. "I want a bit more –," she looked down at him, "action." Then, she smirked. " _One_ touch included." Her strangely echoing voice had almost a tender note.

Anduin wasn't certain what she meant. "What do you..."

He wasn't able to continue when she climbed him, made him gasp, and gave him no pause. "Amuse me?"

Anduin let out a short sigh, the feeling of power being the one to satisfy her – as crazy as it was – still coursing through his veins. "Let _me_ amuse you..."

Sylvanas smirked. "Later." There was a drive in her to get the power back in her hands. And to make the young king realize it.

Leaning over him, she allowed her nipples to graze the skin of his abdomen. His arms stretched above the head, he shivered at the contact and realized that his body reacted. His length twitched. There was nothing he could do beside clenching his fists, especially when she traced a path with her tongue down his stomach, cradling his already fully erected length between her breasts.

"You –" Anduin panted. It was incredible, what she did. He closed his eyes. Teasing him with her nipples, he was relishing into the feel of their cold hardness against his soft and warm skin. She licked the inside of his thigh then the other, and he became aware of his breathing coming harsh and quicker as she lingered on his blonde bush. Feelings hit him, there were goosebumps all over his skin and he was shaking.

"Do you like being my prisoner, Anduin?"

Silence. Sylvanas' question came unexpected, yet Anduin knew immediately this was another dance of power. Did she really want him to answer?

Her finger fluttered along the length of him. Circling the tip. Her cold tongue now, repeating the action. Licking her way up, lingering, circling. Anduin groaned when she paused. This was the torture of another kind.

"Is it so bad to admit it? That you like it?"

"Why don't you kiss me?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Still touch-starved?"

Sylvanas licked again. More than anything she wanted his hands on her again, but that way lay not what she had in mind. Not yet. She liked him begging her. She put her lips around him and sucked gently. And he was such a beautiful tease.

A sharp inhale.

She sucked again. It made her hot, watching him, his reactions. Seeing what he felt. _He turns on his charm when he comes alive._

Breathing that quickened. His eyes flew open when another gasp escaped him. "Light –"

She smirked at him. "More?"

While watching him, she licked on his full erection again. Anduin threw his head back, groaned, trembled. _Resist her_ , he told himself, but then she started to suck again, and it was heaven, it was so much more than her hand had before been... he almost choked when her tongue swiveled now around his sensitive head, and even underneath, where he was most weak. Light, this was nowhere near easy to endure... passion, lust, desire, it all swiveled through him and his mind screamed at him to take it, to not withstand it, instead to relish in it, to feel it.

But there was still a strong pull in him that wished for more. _I want to touch her, to give and to take at the same time. On equal terms._

Of course, she paused.

"Don't stop," he whimpered –

"Say it," she insisted.

Her lips on him again and only disconnected words left Anduin's mouth when he watched her playing with his erection. Her fingers followed, stroking, and then there was a change back to her lips. She did it multiple times, and he found himself on the brink only to be prevented from falling off. And then again. The desire in him swelled and was brought down a peg or two while she kept still. Anduin closed his eyes, praying she would have pity on him.

She touched him with her fingers again and stroked. This time, tighter. He gasped when she came to a halt, and she was obviously glorying in the exquisite pain she could see etched on his face. To be painfully aroused became a new meaning for Anduin, and he struggled to say nothing, to limit himself to sounds. Yet, being caught in those emotions that made him feel like standing on the edge but held back, just to the moment he was in the air before gravity pulled at him, and not to voice his torment was very tough.

She put her lips around his full-erect length again. Sucking, aware of him straining, breathing, saying her name; and Anduin knew he wouldn't last long if he didn't put himself out of her grip.

"Sylvanas... I... I..."

"Say it."

As hard as it was for him, he just didn't want to give in to her game so easily, quite embarrassed and heavily panting he flinched back, the only thing he knew how to interrupt this –

She looked up and at this moment, he slid back, in one abrupt move, out of her grip and hold on him. Light! She made him nearly lose his composure but his granted break didn't take long.

"You." Sudden fury that he managed to escape her grip overcame her. Piercing red eyes smoldered down on him when she swiftly followed him and pinned his body in a very tight grip. "This time, I get what I want. I'll make you beg for it."

"You..." Anduin's words went incoherent when she climbed him, on purpose – and he was so deep into feelings that he only realized that she lowered herself on him when he felt her tightness around his length. "By the Light," he uttered, understanding they were intimate, burning sensations of all kinds engulfing him. He shifted, arched himself into her, breathless of watching her atop him. _My first time is with her._

Sylvanas put her head back and moaned and it was the only thing that comforted Anduin, knowing he wasn't alone with those emotions. _And here I was thinking she is as beautiful and deadly as the flowers of the toxic herb Maiden's Anguish. How wrong I was! She certainly feels very alive..._

She moved up, down, slowly, too slowly, another agony, hands on his chest. Until she tilted herself forward on top of him, and her body came to lie on his chest, her legs on his legs. Light, this was another addition to his sweet torture. Feeling her body with those beautiful curves upon him. While being joined together. Intimately. And the contact, skin on skin, what he had so much longed for – it was overwhelming.

She lifted herself up again, then down, and groaned.

Anduin, going almost crazy with need, not able to keep still, pushed up to meet her, his eyes on hers. The intensity, it was all too much to bear for him. "May I kiss you, please?"

But she did not react.

"Light, I need a kiss," he begged.

She gave him a smirk but stayed at her place.

When Anduin couldn't take it any longer, breathing heavily, he tried it again. "Give me a kiss, Sylvanas, I need a distraction. Light, I'm so close... please... I can't..."

She stopped.

 _No. Another delay? I can't handle it!_ He winced. "Sylvanas."

"You wanted to say something?"

This was not what he had thought. Light, was this game to be going on forever? He was teased, in the best way, but he had never preferred games, and he was the game here. In his mind, it was about being equal, of being allowed just to give and take freely and the other way round. And it made him almost angry, that he had to play after her rules. It was a good thing she didn't know how close he was to switching places. To pay it all back. – _Or was there a way, perhaps?_ _To play along and turn the tables afterward?_


	3. interlude

**A/N**

I meant to publish eight days earlier, and I meant to have three chapters, but you can't always get what you want so have this **delicacy** instead, dear readers. (The best is kept for last.) Thousand heartfelt thanks (and they aren't enough), dear _Taedae_ , for all that you do for me!

* * *

Anduin panted, trying desperately to distract himself. _Does she want me as a sexual partner, or does she become sexually intimate with me in order to boost her self-esteem or is she opting for a quick fix of attention?_ He lifted his head and threw a glance at Sylvanas. "How long will you play this game with me?"

"As long as I want. Remember," her face came close to him but not so close that he could have kissed her, "you are here for _my_ amusement. You serve my purpose."

 _That is all that I am?_ He couldn't believe it. No, he refused to believe it. The moment when he undressed her, the moment he felt her trembling under his fingertips, he knew he touched something in her that maybe no human ever had since she was undead. _Whether there is any support for my assumption or not, there is more to her. I wonder if it is possible to coax her out of her moods. I am convinced I can do it. But how?_

This was indeed a night he might learn more – if he continued to do this, if he got through to her! There was a fierce determination in him to switch the positions. From the get-go. When this game of power-play became more about 'you will do as I say'. His head sank back, and his eyes lost focus. _Wait for the right moment_ , he told himself.

He felt unable to do anything at the moment. The way she eyed him, it made him hot. He wanted her to go ahead, to deliver him from that sweet, burning desire that longed for fulfillment. He wanted to have that pure bliss again he felt when his erection had been in her hand. _Light, how could I get by so thoroughly desiring someone I can never have?_

When she picked up on their game of battling wills and moved agonizingly slow again, he was close to surrender. She took up the teasing and tested his stamina – and yes, it wasn't anything else. Anduin couldn't hold back much longer. The built-up in him was already over the top. He was so close to the point of letting go, everything feeling so tight, just at the right place, the tension just short before snapping, and he trembled because it cost all his power and his own volition not to give in, to keep him at this point. _If only I knew how to handle this better! How am I supposed to endure?_ He clenched his fists, closed his eyes, and gritted his teeth. He tried to will himself to withhold – something he excelled in since childhood – even though it was almost painful and his control slipped piece by piece.

When Sylvanas bent down, all he could groan was, "Stop ... please."

"You just have to say it, little lion."

Keeping still, she smirked and watched him, soaked with sweat, his body excessively strained, like a spring lock just about to crack. She knew he was about to lose this round, too.

However, he surprised her when he opened his eyes, and frantically grabbed for the Light in him, his last straw, holding on to that sole point of calmness in him. He returned her look―

"May ... I ... take you ... with me," was all he whispered, increasingly tense. Revealing that he didn't know where she was at this point in their coupling, and he wasn't in for more gameplay.

Sylvanas was stunned. _Hell, why is he such an attentive lover even though I fluster him?_ A young man who paid attention through all the temptations she led him through. That was rare, she knew. And a sudden longing swept through her to keep him – for more than this one night! Shocked about where her train of thought went, she found herself taking action. _There is really no point in pretending that I don't desire him with equal intensity._ Without saying anything, she loosened the grip on his right exerted arm, took his clenched fist, and guided it to her most sensitive point.

And Anduin, grateful for the distraction, the task helping him to concentrate, knew what she wanted and let his fingers play as he had before. Caressed her. Keeping himself still, not daring to shift, to hold on to this wonderful tension, too―

Yet, when she groaned and moved, it was the last push. His walls crashed down, and he just let go. He let her take the ride. His finger still where he knew she felt pleasure, he let her rub herself off on it, and he himself burned in the all-consuming heat and salvation that finally, finally, caught up with him.

"Light..." He held his breath, eyes widened, and saw colors. The feelings inside him peaked, their strength making him gasp. His heart beat too fast, another orgasm hitting him that felt too deep, too addictive, and too emotional. _Why does she have the power to make me feel something like this? Why?_

* * *

Anduin just laid there, his sweating body and his mind resting. The coolness of the floor was comfortable, and he waited for his breathing to slowly return to normal. Tiredness was in his bones, but also contentment for the moment to just be here. Sylvanas was lying down, not on his chest, but backward on his legs, his soft length still in her. The silence of the cell and the light breeze that came in from time to time surrounded them. _Light, I want more of this. I want more of her!_

He broke the silence. "How can I serve our purposes better the next time?"

"Our purposes?" She barked a laugh, not in the mood to admit that he had made her long for him for a tiny moment, too. Wasn't it time to end this farce? She straightened up, posing over him, and looked down, giving her voice the usual abrasiveness. "I told you earlier, boy-king. You have already served your purpose for me."

He lifted his head from the floor. "I have, haven't I? You do not dispense with me so easily, Sylvanas. I will make you ache for me, too."

Anduin was amazed by his bravery, but then, he had long understood there were no boundaries at this point. That – whatever her other intentions might be – he was invited to act differently. Silently reaching for his chains and looping them, he was hell-bent on making her give in to him.

She snorted. His words served to boost her determination to deny him. "You may try, but you will not succeed," she said with a taunting smile. "There is nothing singular about you, young king. What you can give me, I could have from any other man or woman without a doubt."

 _That is where you are wrong, dear Warchief_. He let her talk, and this time, Anduin was the one reacting, having waited for the moment Sylvanas stood up, turned away from him, and stepped forward. He got up in one fluid motion, and while holding the looped parts of the chains in both hands, he quickly enveloped her wrists, tightening them and immobilizing her.

Sylvanas, who hadn't anticipated anything like this, got utterly surprised. From one moment to the next, she couldn't move her arms, and his stunt – which she hadn't foreseen at all – made her unable to react. Moreover, she stumbled backward into his broad chest when he pulled.

Needless to say, the game was reversed.

"Let me go!"

"My apologies, but the answer is no." Anduin held her tight, having only a single goal in mind. He patiently waited, all calmness and firm resolution to get her where he wanted her. "You are my prisoner, now."

"You dare―"

"I dare. Didn't you tell me 'nothing ventured, nothing gained'?"

"You are not ready to take a gamble."

He leaned a bit forward, and his voice in her ear didn't lack self-confidence. "Let's see if we both may win, then."

"What are you doing?" She was more than furious, trying to control her acute panic attack.

"Proving a point."

"Which point? A boy playing soldier?" She scorned him and fought him with anything she could muster, squirming, and writhing. But he expected it, so he held the chains tight. Determined to no end. And she realized it, but she didn't want to accept it. With glowing red eyes, she kept doing it for a while, trying to exhaust him, but Anduin – even though tired – took his complete strength from the Light in him. From his fierce determination to find out if she was really up for a power shift, and from the will to make her give in.

"Stop. Sylvanas, please stop." His tone sharpened. "Stop it!"

Finally, she gave up because there was nothing she could do as long as the young king hold her in place, and this he did. She recognized his stubbornness and relentless attitude.

They rested in some silence for some moments, both catching their breath while Sylvanas struggled to calm herself down. Hell, she should've known his brashness. His persistence. He had proven it a dozen times now. _What have I gotten myself in?_ Tiredness overcame her, and her voice dropped to a whisper when she finally spoke. "I am at your command. I will say anything you would have me say."

Anduin shook his head and carefully voiced his next words. "Trust me, Sylvanas. Please! May I remind you of what we spoke about before? I trusted you. Do the same. I won't hurt you―"

"As if there has ever been trust between the Horde and the Alliance."

"Those are political issues, and this is not about business!"

"You are wrong. It's all you humans can think about," she sneered. "You even call for peace when it suits you."

He had to drag her away from this topic, so he carried on. "You are my first sexual experience," he mentioned. "What does it say about me?"

"Virgin priest no more?"

He rolled his eyes, but for now, it was important to help her think herself safe. "It's still a game."

"Are we back to the point where I suggested to change the roles?"

"I still don't understand what might be convenient about it, but yes, we are."

"To make you see the other side of things? Or did you just stop thinking too highly of yourself?"

"I am not―" He took a deep breath. "I'll prove my point."

"Which is ... besides just fulfilling your part of the role?"

"You admitted that I turn you on."

She laughed derisively. "I did, did I not? To spice up our game."

"I know you felt the tension too." The silence was his answer. "I'll get you to admit it."

"You will never!"

He smiled. "I will."

"I won't say it. It's just a game between us," she sneered again, knowing she was lying, knowing he knew it, too, knowing that the battle of wills was still on.

"No, Sylvanas. You will say it because it is true. That it is more than a game. Now―"

He pulled her with him, always keeping an eye on her because he was still uncertain if she was willing to own up to him, and quickly picked up his blue-golden sashes from the floor while he moved with her some steps to the iron bars. Still keeping the chains in place, and pinning her against the bars with his body, he used the sashes to bind her hands tight to them. And then, Sylvanas found herself suddenly blindfolded. _Does he do it with his Alliance's sash?_ Panic and fury flared up again, and a war was raging in her. She grabbed the cold metal with her hands to keep herself steady. Used to betrayal and disloyalty, it wasn't easy to believe Anduin's subsequent words.

"Since you cannot see me, you are free to imagine me as whichever man or woman you choose. That's what you said to me, right? But you will not be able to, no matter what you may say. I know it is me that you want. And you will confess."

 _He dares to play with me?_ If Sylvanas hadn't been so furious, she would've almost laughed and honored his courage. _Damn him!_ Yet―

The way Anduin acted throughout the whole night, it had been tender and cautious. _Can I trust him? Do I have to wait for the moment when his alertness lessens? Even though a part of me hungers for replay and is curious, I'll treat him with contempt._ "Nothing you say. Or do. Could possibly frighten me."

"I don't want to frighten you, Sylvanas," the young king replied softly. "I just want to make you feel since I've seen that you're capable of it. ― Now, are you comfortable?"

She only smirked, and nothing happened for a few agonizing moments. Time seemed to stand still, the sense of anticipation almost unbearable. Then the young king's hand touched her head, fondling her long ears. Carding through her hair, sliding it tenderly aside. Anduin stood behind her, his mouth on her neck. Warm lips on cold skin, trailing kisses down to her shoulder the way he had done it before. He let his fingertips follow softly along with the light wet spots his kisses left. His chains clinked slightly when he took his time to redo it all over again.

A loud sigh slipped from her – only one because she suppressed all the others – and she cursed herself for letting him elicit a reaction from her. _I anticipated everything but this! Why is he so contrary to all those cruel humans?_

The delightful sensation of something unbearably warm moving slowly over her back made her shift. _I have almost forgotten about those tender hands of his!_ Reaching round to cup her breasts, trailing down the curve of her waist, between her thighs now, whispering down, on the back of her knees, her ankles. Back again. She arched into him, inviting the soft caress on her back, down her legs, even between them. A soft caress she wasn't used to and which seized her all the more. Long forgotten feelings threatened to surface, and she had to choke them down. _Hell, what kind of magic does he possess that he turns me on again with only his hands?_

And then there was his tongue, licking along her back, followed by shivers running down her spine. It slowly but surely found its way to her bottom, velvet soft, dipping into the curve of her thighs and into the curve of her butt cheeks, which made her tense. On repeat, when he realized her reaction. She cursed herself again. _He's way too perceptive and sensitive..._

Sylvanas groaned. The intimacy in his tender approach brought her close to losing it. She tried to imagine another person as he had said, but it was impossible. Nathanos? Those were other times. A pain lurched inside of her, mourning what was lost between her and her champion for a moment. Yet, the tenderness in Anduin's touches forced her back to partaking in the here and now. Finding herself in a cell, gripping the bars and in a game, she started only to watch it turn on her. Treated with a display of affection she would recognize from now on everywhere. There was simply no way to eradicate his gentle caress. Because Anduin was who he was, it was written in his touches. In the way, he made her aware of herself, of what still resided in her, both carefully and determined.

She did not need to see the young king. Her body knew it was him, all human warmth and hot caress, paired with a bit of uncertainty but so full of ... interest and curiosity it swept her away. It could only be ... Anduin, son of Varian Wrynn. Nobody else. _Why did the pup get under my skin so much more than the Wolf had? Why can I not get enough of his hands, lips, and tongue touching me and trailing all over me?_

Amidst the questions that tortured her, she suddenly sensed something else. Silken, hard, nudging against her thighs. Want flooded her, the pure want for this young man to take her. The next groan that slipped from her came from the desire that pooled in her, spreading into each of her undead body parts – at least that was what her imagination led her to believe – and made her want more.

"Take me," she heard herself say, arching against him.

There was suddenly a cold space where Anduin had been before. The chains clinked and she heard his raw, bright voice. "Say you want me, Sylvanas."

Silence.

 _Hell, he's good at this game. He understands perfectly how to switch the roles. It would be fun to see how far he's willing to go!_ His erection was nudging against her once more and then sliding against her in a teasing way. She could feel his tip part her, and it was intense. Her low pant revealed herself. Deprived of her sight, she concentrated on his warmth, on the way he felt against her. His hand, slipping around her waist and coming to rest on her belly. His body, pressing against hers. The way he acted, still gently.

"Sylvanas?"

Silence again. She let him wait. With pleasure, of course. _He will give in, I know it._

There was emptiness again when he stepped back and then, her legs were parted. One finger, first on her thighs, then between her thighs. _Has he decided on a new strategy?_ Brushing her clit where she so easily burned, what he had just recently found out. Tickling her curls. The finger glided back, through her folds, following the long path between her butt cheeks, only to stop at her other entrance. Curious and tender, he circled it with the fingertip while her desire flared up hotter and hotter. She tensed, and a soft, wretched mewling escaped her. _How does he know how to touch my undead body, breaking it into shards like precious porcelain?_

He stopped. "Say it."

Sylvanas pressed her lips together, her grip on the bars strengthened. _Why do I even consider ... his wishes?_

She sank her head against the bars when a warm human breath from down below blew gently over her ass, making her shiver again. It was so much more of a light touch than the light breeze that came in from time to time. _Did he sink to his knees?_ The very thought of it had her bite back another moan. But there was no break for her when the hot tip of his tongue followed, beginning by her lower back, trailing the cleft of her buttocks and on, agonizingly slow. She started to tremble. The warm wetness was almost too much for her to bear. _And to think, the boy-king once said to me that I would do well not to underestimate him. And I smirked and called him still small enough ... again, he plays better than I could have imagined!_

Anduin kept going, licking around the edges of her folds, then dipping inside of her. Such sweet pleasure, Sylvanas was melting and groaned. Immediately, he resumed to a gentle lap ... too gentle. A sweeping movement now, hot on cold, wet on dry. She found herself unable to wait and pressed herself against his mouth. Wanting so much more. Gradually developing a taste for this slowness he was displaying. But the mouth went away.

Instead, his voice, insisting. "Who do you want, Sylvanas?"

 _Edgy, he sounds edgy. Good. Is he driven by his own passion? Or can it be anger as well?_ She could not tell, but it didn't matter. _Both are good. I want his desire! I desire him!_ She kept the urge at bay to plead with him. She wanted to drive him crazy, too. Who had the longer breath here? _This is a part I intend to win, little lion._

Yet, he made her almost lose control when she felt his tongue and mouth again, sucking and licking on her puckered rim while his fingers crawled from the insides of her thighs to her intimate area. Caressing and stimulating. Invading, making her tense. Now she started to throb with need. She was so close to the first peak. Then, he paused. _No, not now!_

"Anduin." Sylvanas intentionally called him by his given name. Her throaty, strangely echoing tone was all of a sudden dark, passionate, and hard. She changed her position by sliding back, presenting herself and heard the sharp intake of his breath. _I know how to make you helpless, boy-king._

"I want you." She offered co-operation, but not defeat. There was limited pleasure in resistance, and she had expanded it long enough for him to resist no more. Or not? Yet, a part of her was still curious how long he would endure her teasing.

But Anduin didn't give in, as much as he wanted. He wanted so much to prove to her that he was not only a toy but that he could be much more. _Light, yes, I am astonished about my own urge to make this night unforgettable for us both_. He kissed her nicely curved ass, for a moment not knowing what else to do, how to tempt her more. There was so much tension in him. _Am I as desperate as her?_

"Sylvanas―"

There was despair in his voice, and she smirked. _Am I already on the winning side?_ But the urge in her grew, too, and she wanted to give him what they both needed. "Take me … Anduin ... damn it, just do it."

"No." His voice was rough. "I want you to say it. Admit―"

He didn't get further when she pushed against him, bumping against the wet tip of his hard-on. _Oh yes, he's more than willing to play this little game!_

* * *

Anduin flinched back. He still stood behind her, and now he trembled. It was hard, the way she presented herself to him was very erotic, and it turned him on to no end. He felt she was ready, as ready as he was, and he wanted nothing more than to glide inside her, between those gorgeous folds that felt so amazingly craved her and hunted after the same kind of bliss she let him experience before.

It was pure temptation, the way she showed him her backside, the way she stood against the iron bars, long legs parted, waiting for him. _Light, I enjoy seducing her too much, tasting her, and teasing a reaction out of her ..._

All he had to do was to take her and ... his mind barreled him again with images, and suddenly, the first doubt mingled in his want. _Do I really know if she enjoys it or if she only plays along?_ He cursed himself. The game that began so promising turned against him. Penetrating her was all he longed for right now, but was he in any way better when he kind of forced her? As Arthas, as he suspected, had done?

The young king had voluntarily come along in the Warchief's game. It was obvious, his erection couldn't be overseen. But he wasn't certain about _her_ anymore. No. The Warchief of the Horde was famous for being cunning, deceiving, and ruthless. He shook the head about himself now and hesitated. _Is this a game I can truly, really win? A game I want to win by any means?_ His fierce determination to switch roles was abruptly gone and all that was left was a bitter taste. _No, that's not what I want_.

Anduin stepped back. He loosened the bindings and freed her by unwrapping her and taking the sashes away. Without speaking a word, admitting defeat, he pulled the chains with him and returned to his clothes and his armor on the floor. There was no need to say anything. He knelt on the floor and picked his things up, not aware of the heated gaze that followed him. He was afraid to look back at her and being mocked for not having the audacity to seal the deal on his own game. Therefore, he walked to the bench, laid his things down, and started to dress.


End file.
